1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a compact image lens system having a small number of lens components and a short overall length.
2. Description of Related Art
In many situations, a short overall length is demanded for use in a lens module for image acquisition. Such a lens module may be required for mounting in relatively thin equipment, such as simple digital cameras, webcams for personal computers, and portable imaging systems in general. In order to satisfy this demand, many lens systems reduce the number of lenses to shorten the overall length, but this will decrease the resolution. Increasing the number of lenses can increase resolution, but will also increase the overall length of the lens systems.
In a lens system, good image quality and a compact size is required for portability. A lens system with a short overall length and an optical performance that matches image sensing chips with enhanced resolution is desirable.